


Something you should mention

by flightinflame



Series: Project Cerberus [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirk Gently Needs a Hug, M/M, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Todd woke up in the middle of the night, and immediately was faced with two problems. First, that his comfortable and normally almost-octopus-levels-of-affection boyfriend was absent, and secondly that there was a loud sound coming from the living room that sounded like an animal being tortured.





	Something you should mention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks TnC for talking this through with me, and lourdesdeath for proofreading!

Todd woke up in the middle of the night, and immediately was faced with two problems. First, that his comfortable and normally almost-octopus-levels-of-affection boyfriend was absent, and secondly that there was a loud sound coming from the living room that sounded like an animal being tortured. It had taken a few days for him to get used to sleeping beside Dirk, and a few days more for Dirk to go from lying awkwardly like a plank to being an octopus with attachment issues, but in the two and a half weeks post Wendimoor the two of them had fallen into a routine that Todd felt was almost comfortable - a routine that Dirk had clearly decided to break with by not being there, and that in itself felt fundamentally wrong.

Todd reached under his pillow for his air gun, stretching as he got to his feet.  
"Hey, Dirk?" he called out, and immediately the noises fell silent. He arched an eyebrow and walked towards the living room, holding his gun tightly, not entirely sure what he was about to be faced with.

The wounded animal noises stopped as he approached, and he glanced around the doorway, gun held in front of him, trying to copy what he had seen Farah do when she stormed buildings. He was aware she was probably rather more precise in the actions, but the important thing was that he had a gun out ahead of him, and hopefully that would mean whatever was there wasn't a risk.

In the middle of the floor, there was a large metal cage, and curled up within it was a large dog. He fumbled with the light switch. The sudden brightness made the beast whine pitifully, and Todd approached. He crouched down in front of the cage. Aside from the pictureframe being missing from Dirk's desk, nothing was missing or different. "Hey there..." he greeted the dog. Its fur was grey and red, its ears were pointed, and after a moment it trotted forwards towards him, nuzzling at the bars.

"How'd you get here?" he asked, holding his hand out towards the bars. The dog sniffed the air, then tried to lick his hand. After a moment he leaned closer, and the dog responded by licking him, tail wagging slightly.

Todd leaned in closer to continue patting him, running his hand over the dog's head and down its foreleg as best as he could through the side of the cage. He froze when he felt a lump on its skin, and traced a familiar diamond.  
"Dirk?" he whispered. The dog whined, and then nuzzled him where he had stopped patting.  
"Dirk, why are you in a cage?" Todd queried, then looked at the cage more carefully. The bars were evenly spaced, with no door or locking mechanism. There was no way in or out - which meant either the dog had appeared inside the cage, or more likely the cage had appeared around the dog.  
"Mona, let him out."

The cage remained stubbornly silent, so Todd retreated to his room, placing the airgun out of harm's way and grabbing his phone before returning to Dirk, taking a few pictures.  
"It's okay Dirk. We'll fix this."   
Dirk whined a little, backing away, and Todd felt his insides twist slightly.   
"Dirk... are you a werewolf?"

Dirk gave a soft whine that sounded very much like the noise he made when he was attempting to deny something which was blindingly, obviously true, and Todd raised his hand to his forehead, muttering to himself.  
"Did you not think being a werewolf was something you should mention?" he suggested, and Dirk nuzzled his hand again, before rolling over for belly rubs. Todd sighed and reached to pat him. "I'm still annoyed you didn't say, you know?"  
Dirk let out another soft whine, and Todd patted him, then turned his attention to the cage itself.  
"Mona, I want you to let Dirk out now..."  
There was a moment's hesitation, and then Mona sat before him, looking a little nervous, and wearing the nightdress she wore most of the time she was human. She was chewing on her own lip anxiously, and had her arms around Dirk.  
"Dirk said I wasn't meant to let him out in case he hurt you," she mumbled, patting Dirk who was butting his head against her shoulder gently.  
"I promise it's okay," Todd said, reaching out to join in the embrace of Dirk. Dirk yapped fondly, his tail wagging once more.

"You're barely a werewolf. You're more a were-dog. Maybe a were-fox," Todd teased, fingers scritching behind Dirk's ears. No longer cramped within his cage, he could see that Dirk was not as big as a normal wolf, only about two feet tall, and that the tip of his tail was black. Todd ran his hands down Dirk's back and sides, tensing as he felt scar tissue beneath the fur.   
"Is... is this some kind of Blackwing thing?" Todd asked, and Mona nodded quietly.

"Okay." Todd took a deep breath. "Mona, do you want to come with us to the park?"  
"Outside?" Mona blinked.  
"Yeah, outside. It's alright, you don't have to be a human if you don't want to."

Mona quickly turned into a white leather collar, slipping herself around Dirk's neck.   
A diamond shaped tag hung at the front. Looking at it he saw that the word "DIRK" was written in capital letters on the side facing out, and on the back was written "TOD". He tapped the metal with a finger tip.   
"My name's spelt with two D's."  
"TDOD?" the metal altered quickly and Todd stared, unsure if Mona was teasing or just bad at spelling.  
"Tea. Oh. Dee. Dee," he spelled aloud, and she immediately corrected herself.

"Thank you," he told her, not allowing himself to dwell on the fact he was just correcting the spelling of a dog collar. He headed to the door, tapping his leg. "Come on Dirk."

Dirk looked a little uncertain, tilting his head to one side and whining softly.  
"Hey, Dirk," Todd said softly. "Come on. I won't let anything hurt you."  
That seemed to be the reassurance Dirk needed, because he hurried over to Todd's side, Mona jingling happily at the movement. Todd rested his hand on Dirk's head.  
"Stay near me alright?"  
Dirk licked his hand in agreement, and they set out across the street.

****

Dirk woke up slowly, as he always did on the day after he transformed. His entire body was stiff, and he could feel his stomach growling slightly with hunger. It was alright, he had to get back into bed with Todd before he noticed anything was different. He stretched, and froze as his hands didn't come into contact with the bars of the cage. Cautiously, he opened an eye, and was surprised to see Todd looking down at him.

"Todd?" Shock ran through him. He was certain that he'd been hidden away in Mona the previous night, where he couldn't hurt anyone, couldn't cause problems. But no, apparently he'd ended up in Todd's bed. He tensed. Maybe he'd already moved, when he'd first woken up, after the moon was set. 

Todd leaned in, brushing his lips against Dirk's own.  
"Good morning Dirk." He pointed to the side, where a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich were waiting. "Mona said you'd probably be hungry." Dirk was halfway through reaching for the sandwich when he froze, turning back to Todd.  
"You spoke to Mona about last night?"  
"Kind of hard not to, she was sitting there hugging you-"

Dirk felt sick.   
"I told her she was meant to keep you safe," he looked around. "Where is she?"  
"Easy-" Todd raised his hands. "Dirk. Dirk, look..." he pulled out his phone, showing Dirk an image of a wolf sat in a cage. Dirk relaxed a little. That was exactly where he was supposed to be last night, in a position that meant he couldn't harm Todd.

It was still awful that Todd knew, but if he was in a cage then at least Todd wasn't at risk of any harm. He was probably still about to hate him forever, but he could live with that if Todd was safe.

Then Todd flicked forwards, showing a photograph of his hand in the cage and that reassurance evaporated.  
"I could have bitten you Todd. You could be sat here without a hand now, and that would be because you didn't get the message you weren't... I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to see me like that, and I'm sorry, I probably should have told you but I didn't know how to tell you I'm a bloody werewolf-"

"You're a pretty adorable red wolf actually - I checked, you're a little big to be a coyote," Todd explained, and the smile on his face suggested that he found this situation funny.  
"I could have eaten you."

Todd laughed, flicking forwards to a picture of Dirk curled up in his lap, wearing what appeared to be a leather collar.  
"Your sister didn't know how to spell my name," Todd complained, and Dirk managed a faint smile which faded when he saw that the next image was taken outside as he chased after a red ball.  
"Todd. You took... you took a werewolf to the park?"  
"It was late," Todd shrugged, "and you seemed harmless."  
"Werewolf. Todd. Werewolf." Dirk kept repeating it, hoping that perhaps the words would sink in.

Todd paused, reached down on his side of the bed, and pulled out a small toy puppy. She was a soft brown, and was wearing a white collar of her own which matched the one that Dirk had been wearing the previous evening.   
"Hi Mona," Dirk murmured, and Todd grinned.  
"Honestly? Mona here is a more threatening werewolf than you are."

Dirk managed a nervous smile, glancing over at Todd. It didn't look like he had any injuries.  
"I guess we got lucky this time," he muttered, reaching for his bacon sandwich as his stomach growled.


End file.
